irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Thresh
Commander Thresh is an Irken Special Forces Elite. He was offered a promotion as an Invader, but declined in favor of the Ground Forces Commander's position. He commands a regiment of Irken Elites in the Special Forces division. This regiment specializes in blitzkrieg type raids on enemy strongholds preventing planetary sweeping for any number of reasons. Thresh's regiment, more recently, has drawn the attention of the Empire's command as one of the most effective units in the field. The Empire has, as a result, provided Thresh with more autonomy than most Commanders as well as a variety of experimental and dangerous weaponry. Appearance Thresh is above average height for an Irken, and wears a customized red suit of armor. He stores two Vex Industries handguns on his back, along with whatever else he happens to need for a specific mission. His eyes are red, he has normal male Irken antenna, and his PAK is grey. He got the scars on his face when one of his morters misfired and exploded during a month long siege of an enemy stronghold on Meekrob. The base was taken shortly thereafter, but the scars caused by the shrapnel let loose by the explosion will remain with Thresh forever. Relationships- Work In Progress Invader Vex- Thresh and Vex are good friends, and have been paired together on many different missions. They first met on Vort, where Thresh was assigned to investigate and destroy a large blob creature that killed Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Invader Vax- Thresh met Vax on Devastis. They were in the same class while training to become Irken Elites. They have been friends ever since. Irken Elite Crux- Crux is Thresh's favorite of his troops. They have worked together for many years, performing many difficult missions. Due to Crux's unflinching loyalist attitudes, Thresh sees him more as a soldier than as a friend. Irken Elite Scythe- Thresh admires Scythe's brutal efficiency on the battlefield, but wishes to teach him self control. The two have served together for years, and Thresh believes that Scythe is a capable lieutenant, although at times overly destructive. Commander Rees- Rees and Thresh trained together for almost all of their years, but were put into different squads as Elites. They rarely ever meet each other, but sometimes work together on large operations. They are important allies and, at times, good friends. Invader Jib- Thresh respects Jib's skills for someone so young, but is sure to keep a watchful eye on him in battle after seeing soldiers with vast similarities to Jib fall to plasma fire daily. Quotes "Courage doesn't come from fighting for yourself. When you fight, you fight for the soldier next to you. You protect him and, if need be, you will lay down your life for him." ~Thresh to a group of cadets "How about you say that again... But in English this time." ~Thresh to Vex "Bring alpha squad to flank left, bravo to flank right. We will send a tank down the middle to draw their fire. Or... well, nah, let's just rush them. We've got a tank!" ~Thresh discussing battle plans with Crux Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Vex Universe Category:Irkens Category:Elites